


Dragon's Dawn

by NovaLux2



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Gen, No Smut, Psychic Abilities, Rebirth, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaLux2/pseuds/NovaLux2
Summary: Dragons have returned to the world of Rosario+Vampire after being extinct for a long time. A little girl approaches the Newspaper Club, asking them to investigate the how and why. As the clock ticks forward and they get deeper and deeper into the mystery, they face a threat unlike they've ever faced before.Comment moderation has been turned off because I'm a stupid person for doing it in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation has been turned off.

For the first time he could recall, the Bus Driver was open mouthed with no smile on his face. He was simply silent as a towheaded little girl that seemed to be no older than ten with pale skin and bright blue eyes staggered up the steps and onto the bus. Her white nightgown-esque dress was stained with blood. He could definitely tell that it wasn’t her own; it was most likely human blood. Sighing, the man with mysterious eyes closed the door behind her,

The girl staggered to his side and knelt down, looking up at the Bus Driver with tears in her eyes. While the bus driver didn’t have much to say in regards to his own eyes, he did notice the striking nature of the little girl’s eyes. They were less like a human’s and more like a lizard or snake’s. When she opened her mouth, he saw that she had a forked tongue. However, he couldn’t feel the cold presence of a vampire that these strange eyes would entail. Rather, there seemed to be an intense amount of heat inside the bus.

“Mr. Bus Driver, please take me to Youkai Academy. It’s the only way I can get help...and I need a certain group of people to do so.”

The image of a handsome young man with black hair flashed through the Bus Driver’s head.

“The Newspaper Club, huh?” he asked.

He turned to look at her and smiled his usual smile. It was the one that made the members of the newspaper club shiver, but he saw a lack of fear in the girl’s eyes.

“I don’t know what the Newspaper Club has to do with him, but you just thought of the man I’m looking for.”

If he had eyebrows, the Bus Driver would raise them. In all of his years, he never saw this monster. But he knew the legends.

“Well, then. Climb aboard...hehehe…”

* * *

 

The Newspaper Club had set up outside, and as usual the issue went like hotcakes. The main story of the issue was the defeat of Fairy Tale, but they had a different audience this time. The usual group of drooling morons who ogled over the female members of the club were there, but Tsukune found himself approached again and again by female students outside of the Newspaper Club. A gaggle of girls had formed around him, fawning over him. Having flirty smiles and compliments regarding his appearance were not something he was used to. Looking to the side, he saw Moka Akashiya standing there with a frown on her face; she was clearly trying to suppress the urge to tell them to “know their place”.

The issues of Youkai Weekly were almost sold out until an amazing sight came through the crowd. A little girl in a blood stained dress was staggering through the crowd of students. She was limping slowly, but surely. The students were silent as she walked through the crowd, with some of them cautiously clearing the path for the little girl to walk through.

The members of the newspaper club were confused by the silence before the little girl in the blood-stained white dress was let through the crowd of students, lurching towards the table before looking up at them. Kokoa shot her a dirty look as she passed by her, but she ignored her. The girl looked towards Tsukune, but then turned her eyes towards Moka. She shot her a dirty look, which was ignored. Tsukune was about to return his attention to the girl before he saw the silver-haired vampire’s expression change. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth slightly, before anger formed upon her countenance. The little girl groaned before moving onto the handsome boy next to her. She got down on her knees and looked up to him.

“Please. I need your help,” she croaked.

Soon afterwards, the Newspaper Club was in their clubroom with the little girl. She had changed out of the bloodstained dress and into one of Yukari’s old outfits. Holding a cup of tea, she occasionally took a sip as Tsukune paced around her chair. The rest of the newspaper club were scattered around the room, waiting patiently for Tsukune to start asking questions.

Moka came into the room and walked up to Tsukune’s side, whispering into his ear.

“The headmaster will let us ask what her true form is. Go ahead and start.”

Tsukune looked at the girl sitting quietly at the desk.

“Alright. Do you have any questions for her?”

She furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, but then used a flip of her silver hair to remove the expression from her face.

“No way. I just don’t like her. Kokoa wouldn’t even come near her.”

“Suit yourself.”

Tsukune shrugged before turning away from Moka and walking up to the little girl. She looked up to him and smiled widely. He saw the forked tongue inside her mouth.

“Alright. Before we help you, we’re going to need to know your name,” he asked.

The little girl remained silent for a few moments, then took a sip of her tea before letting out a short series of hisses and roars. The other people in the room remained silent at the noises that she made. Noticing this, the little girl looked around the room before sighing.

“I’m sorry,” she said, returning to speaking Japanese, “my actual name is unpronounceable without a forked tongue. It roughly translates out to Violet Arcana.”

Tsukune looked around the room. Kurumu coughed slightly, and Mizore looked away from the girl.

The handsome vampire boy turned back towards the little girl.

“What do you want us to help you with?” he asked.

“A few days ago, a dragon attacked Paris and razed it to the ground. It seemed to burst out right under the grounds of the Palace of Versailles. I need to know how and why this happened.”

Silence followed her answer. An extinct species of monster had returned, and it had destroyed a human city. The silence was broken by Kurumu Kurono.

“Why do you want our help?”

“Well, I’ve heard of your defeat of Fairy Tale. That’s the kind of strength we need. A group of dragons can have as much power as the entirety of Fairy Tale, and the only thing that can match an S-Class monster such as a dragon is another S-Class monster like a vampire.”

Moka looked up at her and shot her a look. Tsukune failed to notice, but opened his mouth to ask another question.

“This is a really important question to ask. So please answer honestly. What type of monster are you?” he inquired.

“I’m a dragon. The one who destroyed Paris. I’m terrified of myself and I need to know why it happened. Can you help me now?”


End file.
